Shots Fired and Hidden Secrets
by punchbag-mcshizzle
Summary: There's still quite a few things about Will that Nico does not know which sometimes get's him quite in awe. He doesn't mind though, the new things he learns about Will, they might be surprising at first but in the end, everything ends well.


**_Summary:_ There's still quite a few things about Will that Nico does not know. He doesn't mind though, it might be surprising at first but in the end, it's all good.**

* * *

 _ **~Shots Fired and Hidden Secrets~**_

The first time Nico had seen Will in such a state, it had been accidental and the situation was something none of them had ever expected. Sure, they'd anticipated a monster here and there to try and attack them while outside the camp's protective barriers but none of them ever thought of actually being assaulted by a different kind of monsters.

They were being mugged by street criminals.

There were three of them in total, none actually looking like they can stand their guard on a real fight and are trying their best too look intimidating with how they hunch their bodies and try to 'carry' themselves. Not that, the Demigods are intimidated at all. Oh, please. They fought on wars, this is nothing in compare with what they've gone through.

Didn't mean they'll simply take things easy though. After all, a threat is still a threat no matter how small. After all, the criminals are carrying weapons of some sort including a gun. The one guy who carries it, pointed at them as if saying he'll shoot if they as much move a muscle.

Nico isn't impressed of course, if not he's actually quite irritated. If it had been only him, he would have easily taken the guys out, gun or not but Will is with him and he won't hesitate killing these people if they as much try and lay a finger on the other.

The son of Hades first instinct is to protect Will, knowing that the other isn't that much into physical combat. Sure, the son of Apollo can fight, but Nico prefer for him to stay longer in the lighter side of things. As much as possible, Nico would prefer it so that the only times Will had to have blood in his hands is when he's treating someone and nothing else.

Nico made a move. It turned out to be quite risky.

A gun shot was heard.

"Will!" Nico yelled, fear for the other evident in his voice.

"That was close! I wasn't quite ready to meet your dad, you know" Will looked up at Nico with a smirk, the small dent the bullet made only an inch away from where he stood.

Nico sighed with relief. Will's not hurt. So far, so good.

"You both! Stop joking around and hand us all your money!" Nico scoffed while Will looked genuinely offended.

"Why would we do that?" The son of Apollo had asked. "Last time we checked, we don't know you and don't owe you guys anything"

"Are you stupid. We're mugging you!" Another one of the street criminals raised the knife he was holding.

"You heard him! Now hand your money over and we promise, no one gets hurt"

"As if" Nico replied bluntly, looking at the three with disinterest but his fingers, fiddling with his skull ring. A sign that his ready to attack anytime.

"More reason not to agree on your terms then" Will stated, all smiles "So, if there's nothing else to talk about, please move and if you could simply let us pass that would be really great. Thanks"

"Shut up and don't sass us around! Now, hand us your money or I'll shoot"

The guy pointed his gun, again. His companions raising their own weapons threateningly.

"No, sorry!"

There was another shot. Nico had to held his breath, unable to do anything by then and now fearing for Will's safety.

To his surprise, Will is safe... and the guy with a gun, now unconscious on the ground. His companions generally looking frightened as one of them shakily raised an ice pick, trying to send fear to the demigods. Nico stopped giving him his interest after a few blinks and simply moved closer to one of the guys and knocking him unconscious.

"Go now, or I'll shoot" Will held the gun in his hands. The one mugger still standing held his ice pick, looking at the two teens with distaste.

"As if a kid like you knows how to use a gun" The man smirked. The Demigods frowned at him.

Will had let out a warning shot. Shooting just an inch away from the guy's feet.

"Oh wow, look at that! Looks like you're wrong" Will had the decency to still sound cheery and kind at the other before his eyes squinted "I won't be repeating myself again. Leave"

Nico's attention went solely on Will. If he didn't have a reputation to uphold, he would actually be gawking at the son of Apollo right now.

How? What just happened? Where on earth did Will learned to move like that?

Everything had moved on so fast, he didn't even noticed how Will had moved stealthily behind one of the muggers and in a matter of minutes, managed to disarm the guy and take the gun away.

Turns out, Will didn't need the saving. But he did leave Nico quite in awe.

"Will?"

And just like that, just with that one word, or perhaps it had a lot to do with the very person who had spoken that name, Will seemed to be back to his usual self. The traces of, the unfamiliar and dangerous edge to his voice a little earlier was gone, as if it had never been there. As if he hadn't just threatened to shoot a criminal with his own gun.

Will had checked if the gun's safety lock was on before placing them inside one of the paper bags he had been holding. He also picked a kitchen knife, something the other mugger dropped out of hurry.

He smiled at Nico, all trails of that particular aura that had Nico end up quite shivering was lost, replaced by his caring demeanor. The son of Apollo reached out, caressing Nico's cheek with one hand, worry evidently reflected on his eyes.

"Are you hurt?"

It took a moment before Nico found the voice to answer. Still quite taken aback on how Will had acted awhile ago.

"...I'm fine. Let's head back?"

Will simply nodded and took Nico's hand with his free one. The son of Hades immediately felt how unusually cold and slightly trembling Will's hand felt upon contact. Was he nervous? Afraid on what Nico's initial reaction might be? That he might change how he'll treat Will after what had happened moments ago?

As if Nico's going to be afraid of him and shun him away in fear. That's never going to happen.

With a quick squeeze of reassurance, Nico felt how Will's tensed body had relaxed.

* * *

Nico had been together with Will for about a month and a half now, sure, in the whole process, he had learned quite a few things about the other that he wouldn't have thought possible. Like the fact that the son of Apollo is actually allergic to sunflower seeds or that he's actually from Texas and that his mom is a country singer who had been singing at a country fair when she had met Apollo.

Still, there are things about Will Solace that he's only learning about now. And he doesn't really mind it at all, there's always that excitement every time he learns something new about the other.

"Hey, Nico?" The son of Hades looked away from the comic book he was reading and stared at his boyfriend with a questioning look. Will looked at him with

"Is there something wrong?" Nico had asked, worry evident on his voice "Are you hurt anywhere? Do I need to go out there and fight someone? Is it that guy from Hermes again?"

The healer quickly shook his head. "No, I'm not hurt and I haven't gotten into an argument with someone either. And I think, Connor learned his lesson from last time"

"Then, what's going on? What's bothering you?"

The blond boy suddenly looked as if he was hesitating on something but quickly brushed it off "Can we talk?"

Nico quickly invited the other to sit with him on his bed. "I'm all ears, Solace"

"You're not afraid of me, are you?" Will bit his lip as he looked up at Nico, something akin to fear and worry dancing in his eyes. Nico quickly shot the other a look of puzzlement.

"Why would I be afraid of you?"

"That incident that happened a few days ago?" Will reminded, his voice turning a few notches lower "The way I had ended up acting so out of character. I'm afraid you've changed your view of me and that you actually hate me now"

Nico rolled his eyes "Why would I be afraid of you?"

"Cause I acted a bit dangerous?"

"Will," The son of Hades looked at the other as if he just stated something crazy, and in Nico's vocabulary, he probably did "You're dating a son of Hades and you're a Demigod. I think there's already enough danger with it as it is"

The son of Apollo stared at the other with shock before a small yet relieved smile etched on his face. "You're not that scary, Death boy"

"Neither are you, Sunshine"

Nico knew, their current topic is far from over but for now, they'll put it aside.

* * *

"How are you good with a gun again but not with arrows?" Nico asked as Will missed another bulls eye. Sure, compared to a few other Demigods, Will's archery skills is a whole lot better but place him against his siblings or any of the Hunters and he'll be eating dirt.

"I learned from Home" Nico knew what the other meant by home.

"Do you miss it? Texas, I mean"

"Partly, yes but as much as Austin is a part of my childhood, this place is my home now" Will notched another arrow, preparing for another release. He let go and this time, he almost hit the center. "Besides, there's nothing for me to come back to"

"Don't you have relatives there?"

"Relatives, yeah, you can call them that. But a family, very unlikely" Will slightly slumped his shoulder's, hurt evident in his eyes.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have asked" Nico silently scolded himself. Will shook his head.

"It's fine. I need to talk about it anyway"

"Do you want to?" Nico looked at the other "We can ditch Archery and talk in my cabin"

"Yeah. That would be great" Will smiled appreciatively before it had instantly dropped "But, I don't actually think I'm ready to talk about it right now"

"It's not a bother, take your time but don't take too long bottling it up" Nico talked, understanding in his tone "After all, someone once told me that keeping things to yourself is quite unhealthy"

"Now, now, don't start using my words against me"

Nico simply smiled a little at the other. "Just, when you're ready to talk, I'm listening"

"Thank you, Nico"


End file.
